


Please do call them

by Hazelnut_Nala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, But maybe smut, Eren move out a lot, Eventual Smut, F/F, How Do I Tag, I don't know, I suck at summary, M/M, Mature for Levi language, Multi, more tag later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnut_Nala/pseuds/Hazelnut_Nala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren move out once again and hope he won't have shitty neighbor. He had to move out of his previous apartment and hope that this time everything will be alright. </p><p>Then he met his new (sexy) neighbor and well, he really hope he will stay long enough to get in his pant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boom clap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read! :)  
> First of all this is my first fanfiction, never wrote things like that before.  
> Second English is not my first language so I apologize for the eventual mistake  
> Third it's unbettaded and really I don't know how the hell all this things work  
> Fourth Yeah my title are lame I know I choose song in my play list, the first one is from Boom Clap from Charli CXC  
> I'm open to any suggestion criticism, comment and the like.
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read! :)  
> First of all this is my first fanfiction, never wrote things like that before.  
> Second English is not my first language so I apologize for the eventual mistake  
> Third Yeah my title are lame I know I choose song in my play list, the first one is from Boom Clap from Charli CXC  
> I'm open to any suggestion criticism, comment and the like.
> 
> Beta credit to tsukiommon! Thanks a lot for all you work!
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

Once again Eren lifted his luggage up the stairs. It was the third time that he was moving out this year. The first time was because he accidentally put his jeans in the washing machine with his pocket full of god knows what. Needless to say the poor machine didn't take it well and resulted in a flooded apartment. He was kicked out soon after.

  
The second time, his neighbor couldn't stand the fact that Eren was gay and proud of it (yes maybe he was a bit too loud when doing the do with his boyfriend, but that was beside the point). That wasn't a reason to be such a dick. That time, Eren decided to move out because he couldn't stand that judgmental shithead anymore.  
He hoped this time was the good one, he was sick of moving his stuff up staircases.  
  
Eren arrived to his apartment door, number 12, on the third floor, opened the door and went in it. He was facing a little foyer; from there he could see a little dining table with a set of chairs.

Then there was the living room with two love seats; one against the wall on the left and the other was turned to face the large window ahead of him. There was a TV in a corner and the kitchen on the right. On his left in the foyer was a hallway which led to one room and the bathroom.  
All in all it was a pretty nice place with cream colored walls.  
“I hope the neighbors are as nice as the place is.”

He put his things down and started to unpack. Once he was settled in he looked at his phone. Two missed calls from Mikasa and one text from Armin. He read the text from Armin first.

 **From: Cutenose:**  Hey! Text me when you're settled in!

 **To: Cutenose:**  Doooone! Finally! i hope i'll stay longer in this one!

 **From: Cutenose:**  It was your fault for the other one! You didn't have to go and call males stripper for your neighbor.

'Ha yes' Eren smiled at the memory, was it necessary? Nope. Was it worth it? Yes. His neighbors face when he saw him chasing after the stripper was priceless. But yeah he had to move out because of that joke. The man had a stick up his ass, Eren swore.

 **To: Cutenose:**  Yeah well it was worth it. Brb i call Kasa.

“Hey, 'Kasa!”

“Eren, how are you?” answered Mikasa.

“Great, I already settled my things in,” Eren said and slumped in his couch. “What about you?”

“Fine. I'm at Annie's right now.” Annie was Mikasa’s girlfriend a little blond girl with ice blue eyes. Yes, she was small, but she could kick some ass. (Before you ask, yes, Eren learned this the hard way). The girl lived with her two best friends Berthold and Reiner who were also a couple. “Please Eren; don't do anything stupid this time.”

“Mikasa!” Eren gasped, “I'm hurt, you know! It was a great idea, awesome even, how can you say that your brother has stupid ideas!”

“Whatever. Don't do anything to piss your neighbors off,” she replied.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Eren said, “Only if they are nice though, sexy would be great too” Eren added with a smirk.

“Eren...”

“Okay Mikasa, I won't do anything reckless!” grunted Eren. “Talk to you later, I'm gonna eat something.”

“Don't eat junk food.”

“Jesus, Mikasa! I'm 22 goddamn years old. I can eat whatever I want! I'm not a kid anymore!”

“Of course, of course, sorry, see you later.”

“Bye.”

Eren loved his sister but sometimes she was just too much, she was in fact his step sister but they were still really close. After their mother died four years ago it was only them. Mikasa took care of them both and acted like a mother for Eren. Armin and his grandfather helped too, but it was mainly Mikasa. They couldn't count on their father, in fact after his mother’s death they didn't hear about him anymore, he just vanished from their life.

Eren went to the kitchen in search of something to eat, but there was nothing he wanted. He decided to go out and see if he could find somewhere nice to eat.

He found a nice restaurant which did pizza sandwiches and the like.  
After eating he went back to his apartment.  
When he was about to enter he heard a sound behind him.

“Oi,” a cold voice called.

Eren spun around and saw a cold stare on him. The man before him was short. Short and pissed off. But it seemed to be his natural face. He was short, pissed and ho god gorgeous.

He had ebony hair parted in the middle and an undercut, cloud piercing grey eyes that felt like he was seeing through you. With pale skin, high cheekbones, thin pale pink lips, and straight nose. Yeah his face was great. He was wearing a black V-neck t-shirt and black jeans. You could see he was muscled through the tight shirt. He looked like those mannequin in the Clark Klein ads. Damn, this man was sexy.  
Shit. Eren was staring.

“Y-Yeah?” he stuttered.

“You’re the new occupant right? Eren Yeager, that's it?” he asked and Eren was entranced by the way his lips moved. He had a low voice, smooth, yeah Eren completely could imagine this voice whispering and panting in his ear. He could see these lips doing all sort of thing on him.

“Oi! You're deaf or what? I'm talking to you!” a sharp voice brought him back to reality.

“Ha, y-yes. Sorry what where you saying?” 'Damn Yeager get a hold of yourself!'

“You just moved in here right?”

“Yeah, that's me. The new occupant. I'm Eren Yeager”

“Tch, I already knew that brat.”

“I'm not a brat, I'm 22! Who are you by the way?” Eren demanded.

“Congratulations, you’re 22, do you want an award?” he avoided responding to his question. “Don't flood your apartment please, because otherwise all the water will be cut down in the building and I swear to god I will skin you alive, and give you a long painful death.” And with that he entered door 10. And, no, Eren didn't stare at the man’s ass. Yeah right, he totally did, and yes it was a damn nice ass. The man was a bit rude and rough but Eren didn't mind. Hell he didn't mind the roughness at all; no he could even enjoy it...

With a smile on his face he entered his apartment. Then he stopped. 'Wait, how did he know my name? And what about flooding the apartment? Did he know what happened at my previous one? And shit, who is he?' Thoughts like that occupied Eren’s mind while he was getting ready for bed.

He went to sleep thinking of his mysterious neighbor. 'Well this one is sexy, definitely better than my previous neighbors, I'll try not to fuck things up this time.'

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah first fanfic, and I don't know where all of this is going.  
> It's a multi chapter but I don't know how many i will make. But ho well we will see!
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos


	2. Keep you lips sealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Thanks to the lovely tsukiommon for being my beta! Go check her tumble she's awesome!  
> This time the song for the title is from Keep your lips sealed from the dø.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

 

The next morning, Eren woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, “cutenose” displayed on the screen.

“Hey 'Arm, what's up?”

“Eren, did you just wake up? It's like, noon!”

“Yeah, well I like sleeping, anyway why are you calling?”

“There's a party at Sasha and Connie’s tonight, do you want to come? Also I was wondering if you were going to do a housewarming?” Connie and Sasha were two of Eren's friends who lived together, nobody know what was going on between those two. They were pretty close but not quite close as dating, but sometimes it seemed that they were.

Basically, if you see Sasha, you see Connie, and if you see Connie you see Sasha, there were always together, up to no good, and doing all sort of pranks. They reminded Eren of Fred and George Weasley to be honest.

  
A housewarming party? Why not, it could be great; maybe he could even invite his sexy neighbor.

“Okay for tonight, I'll come, and I'll think about the housewarming.”

“Great! See you later then!"

“See you!” And with that Eren hung up.

Since he was busy moving he had asked his boss for a day off. Eren worked as a bartender in a bar owned by a friend of his parents, Hannes. Normally he worked all evening except for Sunday and Wednesday night. Friday and Saturday night was when he had the biggest tip, since everybody was out. The bar was called “Trost district”, and was very popular in the area. Since he didn’t have work he decided to go to the gym to work out a little.

  
After eating some French toast and drinking some juice he went to the gym.

He changed in his workout clothes and went to the leg press to do a few series.  
After feeling the heat in his legs, he decided to work on his back and went to the close grip pulldown.

  
Eren liked to feel his muscle work: feel the small ache in his back typical of a muscle that was working, the heat going up and a few droplet of sweat dripping from his hair. Doing repetitive actions calmed him. It was really helpful when he had his anger management issue.

Spending energy on something he knew would make him proud calmed him. His mind would go blank and he would have nothing to worry about, just the sound of the machine and the feeling in his muscle.  
He did then some sit-ups for his abs and went to take a shower in the locker room, feeling satisfied of his work.

By the time he went to his apartment he had a few hours before he had to go to Connie and Sasha's. He went grocery shopping because he had nearly nothing to eat in his fridge and then got himself ready.

//*//

 

It was nearly midnight and the party was at its peak. All of Eren’s friends were here: Jean and Marco where making out on a couch. Gross.

Krista and Ymir were drinking and talking to Annie and Mikasa. Sasha was eating pizza for a change and Connie was talking to Armin about that time he got a free burger in this fast food joint by saying he had hair in his burger and wouldn’t hesitate to make a stink. Yeah it worked, but he was banned from the place afterward.

Reiner and Berthold were laughing together, even if it seemed more of a nervous laugh from Berthold’s part, the poor boy was sweating buckets like usual.

“Alright, let’s play, Berthold!” Reiner shouted in his loud voice, while everyone else groaned.

“God damn it Reiner! Drop this lame ass joke!” sighed Jean, “The poor boy looks like he's going to faint!”

“Really Reiner, this joke is getting old,” grunted Eren.

“What? No! This joke is awesome!” replied Reiner.  
Berthold full name was Berthold Fubar, that's why Reiner thought that saying, “’Let’s play Berthold’ was hilarious.” He just wanted to play fubar.

The game was simple once you knew the rules: 

  
Each player takes a turn at picking one card. They flip over their card, displaying it to everyone. Each card has a different rule, if you have the Ace you take one drink, the 2 you take two drinks same for 3 with three drinks. 

  
4, is a question, you look at the person of your choice and ask them a question, they must answer your question with a question and it keeps going until someone screws up.   
5, you choose five people and give them a drink.  
6, is “I never”. This is where the person who flipped the card says something they have never done and anyone who has must drink.  
7, is Thumb Master: the person puts their thumb down on the table whenever they want and the last one to put theirs down drinks. The thumb master can do this as many times as he wants until the next seven is picked.

  
8, is Categories: the first person gives a topic or category and in rotation, everyone else must give a kind.  
9, is when you do rhymes: everyone must give a word that rhymes with one that you picked.  
10, is social: everyone drinks. Jack: assholes drink (guys drink). Queen: bitches drink (girls drink).  
And the King is, Waterfall: The person must continuously drink as much alcohol, the second person can't stop drinking until the first person has stopped, and the third person can't stop until the second person has stopped drinking and so on.

Armin started first and got a 2, he drank two shots. He was already a little buzzed, surprising enough he could hold his alcohol.   
Then Marco got a Jack and all the boys drank, Jean got a 10 and everybody drank.  
By the time they had made Round 2 Eren was completely drunk, which meant he started a fight with Jean and had to be separated by Mikasa. Then he flirted with Marco and that started a second fight with Jean.  
Mikasa who didn't drink that much decided to take Eren back to his apartment.

“Come on Eren, we're going.”

“Naa, 'Kasa, I don’t want toooo” Eren slurred.

“You’re too drunk to make your own decisions. We are going home,” Mikasa insisted. She took one of Eren’s arm to support him to walk and went to her car.

//*//

“Can you go to your apartment alone or do you need help?” Mikasa asked in a worried tone.

“M'fine 'Kasa, I can take the elevator.”

“Okay, see you then,” she concluded and started her car.

  
Eren made his way to the front of his building, fumbled with his key and then opened the door. He stared at the entrance hall for 5 minutes before it made it to his brain: there was no elevator. He had to take the stairs.

  
He turned left to do that when he bumped into something hard that sent him backward and made him fall. No wait, not something, someone. It was the sexy man from yesterday and shit did he look pissed. Even more so than before.

“Watch the fuck where you are going, imbécile!” a harsh voice said to him.

“Haaa, he looks tall from this point of view,” Eren thought.

“The fuck you're saying?” The man looked more and more pissed.

“Shit did I say that out loud? Ugh, I'm drunk I don't care. But damn, he is sexy.”

  
The man arched an eyebrow.

“Well clearly you're drunk, can you get up?” Eren didn't respond; too busy admiring the Greek god before him.

“Damn brat,” muttered the man. He crouched and took one of Eren hand to help him stand. Then he started the hard task to climb the stair.  
“Putain de bordel de merde, try to climb the fucking stairs instead of looking at me! You freak,” he mumbled the last part but Eren didn't mind. His sexy neighbor was helping him, they were so close! He could smell his cologne and his shampoo, this man smelled like vanilla.

“Why are you giggling?” his beautiful savior asked him.

“You smell like vanilla, I could eat you, with chocolate, and maybe some strawberries. Damn you look delicious.”

“The fuck, kid? Whatever, just, walk up the damn stairs.”

After five minutes of struggling, they finally made it to their floor.

“Where is your key?” The man didn't even look out of breath after helping Eren climb three flights.

“In my pocket,” slurred Eren. He was starting to doze off. He suddenly felt a hand near his crotch.

“In my back pocket, you perv! Stop groping me!” He said with a smirk, then he looked at the man and regretted it immediately, he looked like he was about to commit murder. He shoved his hand in Eren back pocket roughly and took his key, opened the door and shoved Eren into his apartment.

“Here you shithead, drink some water!” Before Eren could process what he said he slammed the door.

Eren went to the kitchen to drink some water before collapsing on his couch; he didn't even make it to his room. He thought of his neighbor and the “conversation” they just had. Wait, he said some words in another language, “Was it Italian? No, maybe it was Spanish or something like that.”

  
He drifted into sleep thinking again about his neighbor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, Eren suck at language. And Levi swearing in french is my reason of living!  
> I updated pretty quickly but this was because i was in the flow... If i get to lazy it my take some times. Also College started so...  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed! ^^


	3. Despair, Hangover and Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :)  
> Beta credit to tsukiommon!  
> The title come from Despair, Hangover and Ecstasy from the dø. Go listen to it this song is awsome.
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoy!

Pain. That was the first thing Eren felt the next morning. His head was throbbing. It was like someone was repeatedly pounding on his head. 'Damn, I'm never drinking again'. Yeah right, as if. His tongue felt pasty, as in disgustedly pasty. Like if he had swallowed sand and then hadn't drunk in days.

He needed a drink. And by drink he meant water. Like a waterfall, a lot and a lot of water. He needed it now.

He got up.

Sick. It was the second thing he felt after the pain. Is stomach was sick. Like horribly sick. He was gonna puck.

'Shit'.

He ran to the bathroom just in time to pour the content of his stomach in his toilet. He had his waterfall. Except it wasn't really water, it smelled horrible, looked horrible and tasted horrible.

'And a great morning to you, Eren'.

After brushing his teeth (three time to erase the disgusting taste), he went to the kitchen to finally get his drink.

He drank. Lots and lots of water, with some much needed painkillers.

Embarrassment. Embarrassment of the previous night was the next thing he felt. Because he was drunk, started a fight with Jean and flirted with Marco. Because Mikasa had to take his sorry ass home. And when Eren didn't think it could get worse than this, it hit him. It hit him hard in the face.

  
Like when you're playing dodgeball, but you can't dodge and a fucking kid throws the ball at your face.  
Like when you thought that a plastic bag could be a parachute and you jumped from a tree. Plastic bags can't be parachutes.  
The Supreme embarrassment; like the king of the embarrassment.

'God fucking damn it Yeager'.

  
His neighbor, what did he do, what did he say to his neighbor. He couldn't remember. No that was a lie. He could remember it clearly, too clearly for his taste. Thus, the extreme mortification. He needed to lie down for a bit, his head was still pounding.

He went to his bedroom and sprawled on his bed.

Shame. He was absolutely ashamed of what he said to his neighbor. With great embarrassment came great shame. Eren believed the quote was that. Shame that made your cheeks go beet red in two seconds flat, shame that made you do stupid movements in hope that the disturbing feeling would go away, shame that made you feel like there was acid in your stomach, and in your limbs and your heart pounding like crazy.

  
Shame like when you pay with your card for the first time and instead of inserting it in the machine you slide it and the cashier looks at you like you’re the biggest stupidest person in the world.

  
Like when you speak up in class and every one stares at you and whispers at your back for an unknown reason and you just want to go home.  
Eren needed to cheer up. Find the bright side of the previous night.

He sat up on his bed.

Pride. Yeah, not really pride, but he talked again with is neighbor. Even if he made a complete fool out of himself there was some improvement!  
First the man helped him, and then he stood so close to Eren. And they even talked, more like Eren saying shit and him getting more pissed.

His phone rang interrupting his thought.

“Hey 'Kasa!”

“Eren, are you alright?” her worried voice said.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Sorry to say that but you really are a pain in the ass when you're drunk”.

'Thank you, my beloved sister.'

“Ugh, yes I know, sorry,” Eren groaned.

“No, its okay, have you eaten yet?”

“No not yet, I just woke up, I drank some water and took some painkillers.”

“Okay, don't forget to eat too.”

“Yeah I won't, bye Mikasa.”

“Bye.”

Eren was so tired, even though he slept for several straight hours. But he also felt gross. He ended up taking a shower and went to bed in only his boxer briefs.

He woke up to the sound of someone knocking at his door. He looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand. 4 PM. He slept for three hours more or less.

He went to open the door not bothering put some clothes on.  
Big mistake number one.

Not looking who it might be through the peephole he opened the door.  
Big mistake number two.

“Oh, so you’re not dead yet?” a low, smooth silky voice said. Yes, the voice that resembled one of his neighbors. Wait not resembled, it was his neighbor.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit'.

The man starred at him openly, taking a good look of the view in front of him. Suddenly Eren felt very naked and vulnerable. Where his confidence went when he needed it the most?

“Um, y-yeah, thanks for helping me yesterday.”

'Don't stutter Eren, be cool, you look great, you’re awesome!' That didn't really work.

“Given the time it was, it was rather this morning,” he replied.

“Yeah sorry...” Awkward. So very awkward. Eren was standing in front of his hot neighbor half naked. The same neighbor to whom he said he smelled delicious and wanted to eat him. “So.. You never said your name”.

  
The man just stared at him. Well at least Eren made an attempt to make conversation.

“Levi. It's Levi, and before you ask, yes I looked you up before you moved in. I didn't want some pig moving next to me, even if you're not a model of cleanliness yourself. So yeah I know what you did in your previous apartments.”

'Information. Too much information.’

  
First, his name was Levi. It was beautiful. It suited the man. No, it suited Levi.  
Second he looked me up. Well shit.  
Third, he knew what I did, therefore his comment on me not flooding my apartment earlier.'

“Well unless you're some homophobic prick you should be alright, I won’t call male strippers for you!” Nice one Eren, try again.

  
Levi almost looked amused.

“Do I look like some homophobic prick to you? And by all means, please do call them. I wouldn't mind at all, but I won't pay shit.” He turned around and entered his apartment.

'Well, well, that's some useful information'. Eren closed his door and went to his living room, sat on one of his love seat and turned on the TV.  
He was watching some old soap opera. Looking would be best because his thought was full of his neighbor. Of Levi.

“Levi”. Eren liked the way his name sounded, it rolled out of his mouth so naturally. He smiled to himself.

'This will be interesting'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Yeah I did the title thing! ^^  
> Don't hesitate to put a comment and tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Thanks for leaving comment and kudo! :3


	4. Ain't it fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soory for the late update!  
> The title is Ain't it fun from Paramore.  
> Thanks to tsukiommon for her work on this fic, really there was a lot to do, thanks a lot!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Pizza? Check.

Drink? Check

Music? Check.

Told the neighbor about the party? Unchecked.

 

It's now been one week since Eren moved into his apartment and it was time for the housewarming party.

But he still hadn’t found the time to tell his neighbor about it. He was just too busy with work since he had taken some days off to move in and had to work extra. He had worked every night, and that had left him exhausted by the time he came home.

'Maybe it's not too late to tell them, I mean, it would disrespectful if I bothered them with all the noise'. No, Eren didn't have the ulterior motive to invite his hot sexy neighbor Levi.

Not at all.

 

There were four apartment doors on his floor. His, Levi's: number 10, and two other doors, number’s 9 and 11. He hadn't bothered to meet his other neighbor yet.

Eren first went to No.9. He knocked and waited for someone to open the door. After some time, nobody came so Eren went to 11. Knocked but there was nobody there too.

Then he made his way to Levi's door and prepared mentally for the short man to appear. Nobody answered there too. Needless to say Eren was a little disappointed.

But a least they didn't have to hold back for the sound. He went back to his apartment to finish the preparation for the night.

 

//*//

 

“Let's play Berthold” shouted Reiner.

 

“God fucking damn it Reiner! I swear to god if you say that one more time I will end you! And it will not be pleasant!” Jean replied after Reiner asked if we wanted to play fubar.

 

“Seriously Reiner, calm the fuck down,” Eren added.

 

“Put a leash on your boyfriend Bert! He's a huge pain in the ass,” Connie said, looking at Berthold.

 

“But that’s how he likes it! Up in the ass!” Reiner blurted.

 

“I swear! Someone do something with him, I can't. Make him shut the fuck up!” Jean looked like he could murder Reiner if only Marco didn't hold him back.

 

It was near midnight and everybody was a little drunk. Reiner was the most tipsy and didn't stop suggesting they play the game even if they already played it twice.

 

“Alright, like, it's Eren housewarming party, the third this year by the way, let's all remind him how good friend we are by telling some of the awkward stories we have about his failed attempt to get some!!” Sasha shouted.

'You traitor, fucking great, my glory moment, god help me, they're my friends I can't kill them'.

And once again in his life Eren wished he could be a sorcerer. Like, he could go all Obliviate on them and just make them forget all these fucking stories. Because there was a shit ton of them. It's not that he isn’t hot enough. Not at all. He's just a total klutz.

 

“All right I start!” 'Of fucking course you would like to start horseface.'

“So there was this one time when we went to Sina...” And in this moment Eren knew he was done. He was fucking done.

“There was this guy, like he was fucking handsome, and Eren started to flirt with him. The guy was interested I think. Well, Eren was wearing his 'hot, hot tater tot gear'. He was pretty drunk and started rambling on how he couldn’t squint his eyes and how it was depressing because who would want a guy that can't squint eyes. Seriously I don't know how the guy still listened to him. And then Eren the drunk gentleman he was, wanted to kiss the guy. Nice one Eren. He just throws up on the guy! I don't know how he didn't punch him, but damn, that was something.” By the end of the story Jean was laughing his ass off.

Eren remembered pretty well that night at club Sina. The guy was pretty awesome like, tall, blond hair, blue eyes. And he had a fucking pair of eyebrows too. Like there were really huge! But damn he was hot!

 

“My god Eren you are just horrible. How did you even manage to have boyfriends?” said Ymir in her obnoxious tone. 

“I've got one!” Armin shouted next.

'No Armin, don’t. Please you're my best friend.’

But everyone knew that a drunk Armin meant a dangerous Armin. He was the kind of person that was always here, watching, even if you didn't know. The one who listened even when you thought no one was listening. The one that you confided your secrets to because you knew he would never tell them. Except when he was drunk.

 

“You remember this one time Eren broke his leg? He told you that he fell of the stairs, but he never told you why! Well, he had a neighbor in his previous apartment. I saw the guy and he was really cute! And of course Eren was into him. So one day the neighbor is leaving his apartment and Eren wanted to say hello. The neighbor takes the lift so Eren takes the stairs. He was at the end of the stair, the neighbor was in the hallway and was heading out, and Eren just had the time to say 'wait' before he fell in front of the neighbor. Eren called me to bring him to the hospital and told me that his neighbor just laughed at him before picking him up of the ground and then went to the door for his girlfriend. The guy was straight, and Eren had a broken leg. That’s what he got.”

 

“This is what happens when you act before thinking, Eren”.

'Thank you, mother Mikasa'.

 

“Maybe it's time you all go home, yeah? What do you think?” Eren wanted the story telling to be done. He couldn't take anymore embarrassment or he will die.

 

“No, I've got one too! The last one and I swear after we will go,” this is what Marco said. Marco of all the people. The only person no one could say 'no' to. Eren didn't want to hear another story but Marco was smiling at him. He was going all Freckled Jesus on him. Eren just couldn’t refuse.

 

“This is the story of Eren breaking the ice with this guy, an old friend of mine, the guy’s name was Thomas? It was winter and we went to the lake, you know how the lake is when it's really cold, it's all iced. So Eren decided it was a good idea to go ice skating. Thomas didn't think so, but Eren didn't stop pestering him to out on it.

“So Thomas goes on the ice, takes just one step and says the ice isn't hard enough, Eren being himself jumped on the ice. And yeah, the ice broke. That’s how Eren literally broke the ice with Thomas. By the way when they got out of the lake Thomas punched Eren and I've never saw him after, I heard he moved and had a girlfriend, Mina or something like that.”

 

“How could I miss this? Marco you never told me this before!” Jean inquired; he always wanted to know all the unlucky things that happened to Eren, he once said that it was his only way to go on in life, to what Eren replied that seeing his joke of a face was his only way to go on life. Needless to say it didn't end well.

 

“You were too busy tidying your stall, you didn't want to go with us horseface”, Eren interjected. He was done and his head was buzzy. He wanted them gone. He was starting to get angry and he knew it would end in a bad way if it continued.

 

“What! Can you repeat that you suicidal bastard?”

 

“Alright! It's time to go!” Connie knew better than to put things off any longer. With Eren and Jean drunk, things never went in the right way. He was always the one with them when they started their old war.

 

“Thanks for the party, Eren!” Krista hugged him and left with Ymir hot on her heels.

 

In ten minutes they were all gone. Eren had a little trouble convincing Mikasa that he was alright and didn't need her to stay, and Reiner was sulking because they didn't play fubar again.

 

Eren went to his room, not bothering to take off his clothes and drifted to sleep, he was glad that the housewarming party went well even if a certain neighbor wasn't here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update it all the thuesday but i promise nothing!  
> I'v got this other fic that i need to update to soo...
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos and comment! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah first fanfic, and I don't know where all of this is going.  
> It's a multi chapter but I don't know how many i will make. But ho well we will see!
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudo


End file.
